


The Boyfriend Tag ♡

by kissmybyuns



Series: Chanbaek Youtube AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Baekhyun, Youtube AU, baekhyun is the one embarrassed, chanyeol's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmybyuns/pseuds/kissmybyuns
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol tackle the Boyfriend Tag.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanbaek Youtube AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Boyfriend Tag ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! If you've seen this work published before, no worries, it was mine. I had orphaned it on a different account and wanted to have it on this account for easy access.

**+kyoongtube has uploaded a video**

> _The boyfriend Tag_ _♡_

"Hey byunies, and welcome back to my channel," Baekhyun greeted the camera with his signature intro and smile. "Today I'm joined with my favorite person in the world. My lovely boyfriend Chanyeol." Baekhyun pointed to the side of him, at the taller male seated next to him.

"What are we doing today Yeol?" Baekhyun asked the giant, nudging him to bring his attention up from his phone.

"Hm?" Chanyeol hummed, looking up from his phone before remembering he was being recorded. "Oh shit, my bad," Chanyeol apologized, seeing the shorter's glare. "We're doing the Boyfriend Tag thing."

Baekhyun could only roll his eyes at the taller male. Smiling small at his awkward attempt to introduce the topic of the video.

"If you don't know what the boyfriend tag is, it's basically where we answer questions regarding our relationship and how we view each other, but we're not going to do the competitive version that's normally done," Baekhyun went on to explain. "Shall we start?"

Receiving a nod from Chanyeol, he unlocked his phone to read the questions for the tag that he had saved.

**"When and where did we meet?"**

"That's easy, we met 2 years at a carnival," Baekhyun answered smiling. "We met through a mutual friend, and instantly clicked. We started dating a few months after that."

**"What was your first impression of each other?"** Baekhyun looked to Chanyeol to answer first.

"Honestly, the first thing that popped through my head when meeting Baek was 'fuck,' " Chanyeol admitted, while Baekhyun's cheeks slowly began heating up.

"I sound like I'm absolutely whipped, because I am, but I thought he was so fucking adorable," Chanyeol honestly answered before smirking and looking in Baekhyun's direction. "Then I got a look at his sinful body, and thought that-"

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Baekhyun cut off, cheeks red. "My first impression of Chanyeol was that he was really, really tall, and sweet and really fun to be around. Now I know it was all lies and that I've made a mistake," Baekhyun jokingly glared at Chanyeol.

"We were in a group of nine, and everyone was sort of 'paired up' besides the two of us so it was a bit awkward because we were ninth wheeling and didn't even know each other, but when we actually started talking I felt silly for feeling so shy around this loser," Baekhyun admitted, leaning his head on the others' shoulder.

"You were so quiet, it was so awkward. I didn't know if I should talk or just let us sit in silence," Chanyeol added. 

**"Who said 'I love you' first?"** Baekhyun announced.

"I did," Chanyeol answered, placing an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "Before Baek and I officially got together, I had told him I loved him, and that's when I confessed my feelings to him."

"It was really sweet too. He tries to act cool and tough when I record him, but he's honestly such a softie, I swear. It's really cute," Baekhyun smiled, leaning up and quickly placing a peck on Chanyeol's cheek.

"He took me to his recording studio and sang me a song." Baekhyun was beaming at the memory, glancing up at Chanyeol before going back to his explanation.

"I know it's cheesy and sounds lame but it was the first time I heard him sing, he was always too embarrassed to show me before. When I finally heard it, I felt so happy."

"I know, I'm pretty great." Chanyeol joked, squeezing Baekhyun's shoulder.

**"What is your favorite feature of each other,"** Chanyeol read from the question list.

"I know it's not physical, but my favorite thing about Yeol would be his love and passion for his music. I think it's nice that he was able to find something that he loves and do that for a living," Baekhyun answered easily.

"Well my favorite feature of Baekhyun is his a-" Chanyeol began, but quickly changed his answer after receiving Baekhyun's killer glare. "His smile is nice, yeah his smile."

"We were having a moment and you fucked it up, you know that?" Baekhyun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, averting his eyes from the other. **  
**

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, turning Baekhyun's face and planting a kiss on the boy's lips. Baekhyun's cheeks were a constant shade of red, pulling away from Chanyeol's lips as the taller tried to deepen it.

"I don't know why you're acting all embarrassed now that you're in front of the camera. If it were off, you'd be all over me right now," Chanyeol smirked, looking at the camera's lens.

"Chanyeol, please shut the fuck up," Baekhyun whispered, even though the mic picked it up perfectly clear.

"I'm just sharing facts with your subscribers, sweetheart," Chanyeol laughed pulling Baekhyun into his chest.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a sigh before moving on to the next question, **"when was our first kiss?"**

"Our first kiss was right after I confessed to him and he agreed to be my boyfriend," Chanyeol answered with a sweet smile. "He was so fucking cute and shy when I did it."

"Well it wasn't like you slowly leaned in or anything," Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol. "One second I'm saying yes, the next your lips were pushed up against mine."

"I couldn't help myself, and don't act like you didn't want it either," Chanyeol teased, leaning in for what felt like the 100th kiss, only to be rejected.

"Babe, my subscribers don't want to watch us kiss constantly," Baekhyun whined, turning his head from Chanyeol lips. 

"I beg to differ. I see the comments on your Instagram posts of the two of us, all your fans are hormonal, I swear to god. They would pay good money to watch me fuck y-"

"Alright, I think that's enough for today's video," Baekhyun shouted loudly, cutting Chanyeol off. "If you liked this video make sure to give it a big thumbs up and if you're new to my channel don't forget to subscribe," Baekhyun began wrapping up the video.

"Any last words?" He asked Chanyeol, who sat with a small smile beside him.

Chanyeol pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, "You guys already know what's going down after he stops the camera."

"Chanyeol!" You could hear Baekhyun shout before the screen went black.

**Comments · 20,614**

**baeksbunny**

they r the cutest couple evER OMG !!!! 

likes 400 · dislikes 7

**ChinguxD**

baek has obviously got desperate for views. this is just a bunch of fanservice 

likes 2 · dislikes 614

> **baeksbunny** _+ChinguxD_ baek doesn't need your negative comments, please show yourself to the exit sweaty 

**Baekyeol61**

bYE. Chanyeol is so dirty minded but you can tell he loves Baekhyun so much. I'M GONNA BE LONELY FOREVER I NEED A BOYFRIEND.

likes 135 · dislikes 0

> **lulushun** _+Baekyeol61_ BIG MOOD GIRLY. their relationship makes me sob ugly ass tears.

**Kyungiebaek**

LMAO CHANYEOL KNOWS WHAT WE WANT TO SEE, QUALITY CONTENT

likes 240 · dislikes 0

> **kyoongtube** _+Kyungiebaek_ you guys and Chanyeol need a little bit of Jesus in your life.
> 
> **Baekyeol61** _+Kyungiebaek_ BI TCH HE NOTICED YOU WHAT THE FUCK


End file.
